warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dovewing
|pastaffie = None |age = Approx. 36 moons (3 years) |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Dovekit Dovepaw Dovewing |familyt = Mate: Mother: Father: Sister: |familyl = Bumblestripe (formerly) Whitewing Birchfall Ivypool |mentor = Lionblaze |apps = None |livebooks = Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None}} Dovewing is a fluffy, pale, smoky gray she-cat with brilliant, blue eyes. History In the Super Editon Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm : In the Power of Three Arc Sunrise :She and her sister, Ivykit, are born to Whitewing and Birchfall in the middle of leaf-bare. :Knowing that one of the two sisters might be part of the prophecy, being Firestar's kin, Jayfeather and Lionblaze watch them closely. At the end of the book, Dovekit and Ivykit make their first venture out of the nursery with all of the warriors watching them. Jayfeather and Lionblaze suspect one of the two sisters to be the third cat, since their sister, Hollyleaf, disappeared into the tunnels. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Dovekit is first seen as a kit, spying in the apprentices' den. When Jayfeather catches them, Dovekit and Ivykit innocently tell him that they were just choosing good places for their nests, and that they would do everything together as apprentices, but Jayfeather reminds them that they can't do everything together forever. :Dovekit and Jayfeather are the first cats to realize that the camp is on fire, and Jayfeather is surprised at her very sharp senses for a kit, as she warned the Clan cats before he did. Dovekit is soon apprenticed to Lionblaze, along with her sister, Ivykit, who during the ceremony, states she thought she was going to be sick, putting Dovekit in a brief state of panic worrying that her sister can't be sick in their apprenticeship ceremony, who are then known as Dovepaw and Ivypaw. Lionblaze and Cinderheart, Ivypaw's mentor, take them down to the lake and to gather water for the current drought. They are surprised to see how diminutive it is. She says to her sister that they should know who is on the ShadowClan patrol far away, already hinting at her powers. While Dovepaw listens closely to what Lionblaze had to say, Ivypaw wanders away to investigate a dead fish on the ground. A RiverClan warrior, Rainstorm, sees her, and dashes towards her, thinking she is eating the fish and stealing prey. In his rush to attack, he gets trapped in the wet mud and requires help. After rescuing him, they take him back to the ThunderClan camp to rest. When Rainstorm regains his strength, Dovepaw is one of the cats chosen to later escort Rainstorm home. When they reach the RiverClan camp, she notices that there is a very ill cat inside. Dovepaw is surprised that no other cat can sense this. :A moon later, she gets a dream from Yellowfang, where the gray she-cat tells her the prophecy: ''After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on the dove's gentle wing. Dovepaw tries to forget about the dream, but then realizes that it isn't an ordinary dream, and later finds out that it is a prophecy about her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. :Dovepaw tells every cat about the big brown animals she has heard are blocking the water from getting to the lake. The warriors don't believe her, thinking it's just a tale from the nursery, some even complaining about this nonsense. Even her father tells her to stop telling lies. After everything has quieted down, Lionblaze goes over to her and says to follow him. He leads her outside of the apprentices' den and asks her what she can hear, and she says that she can hear the dawn patrol returning, and that Berrynose trod on a thistle a while ago. When the patrol appears, Lionblaze sees that she is right. He then goes to get Jayfeather, and says his suspicions that Dovepaw may be the One. Dovepaw asks them what the One is, but is ignored. Jayfeather tells her that she can hear things and see things other cats can't, which surprises Dovepaw. She is resentful when she finds out that she is part of the prophecy, stating that she does not wish to be special. Jayfeather explains to her that it's not her choice, and she has to learn about her powers for the good of the four Clans. :When Lionblaze convinces Firestar, who then convinces the other leaders, to send a patrol upstream to see if something is blocking the water, Dovepaw and her mentor are chosen to go for ThunderClan. They meet up on ShadowClan territory and find that Tigerheart and Toadfoot from ShadowClan, Petalfur and Rippletail from RiverClan, and Whitetail and Sedgewhisker from WindClan would be going with them. Soon after their quest begins, they head off to the Greenleaf Twolegplace. Dovepaw is then frightened along with her companions, as they are driven back nearly to the forest. During this journey, one of the ShadowClan cats, Tigerheart, appears to show affection for her and wants to protect her a lot, though Dovepaw is annoyed by his protectiveness. Soon after, they find out beavers are blocking the stream and they have a battle with them, aided by kittypets Snowdrop, Jigsaw, and Seville. Unfortunately, Rippletail dies from the attack. Dovepaw is the cat that goes inside the dam to break it. Dovepaw returns from the journey and is struggling emotionally as she does not have the comfort of her new found friends, but she still does make up with Ivypaw, and tells her that she will always be her friend, and will never leave her again. ''Fading Echoes :Dovepaw awakens only to be bothered by another dream revolving around the death of Rippletail, still believing that it was her fault that the tom had died on the journey. She is haunted constantly by his death. She uses her powers to check on the other Clans territories. When she spots two cats near the lakeshore on ThunderClan territory, she becomes worried and goes to Jayfeather who identifies the cats as Mothwing and Mistyfoot. He explains to her that they're grieving for the loss of Leopardstar and are on their way to the Moonpool. She asks if they should tell Firestar, but Jayfeather only counters with asking would she really want to wake their leader. The she-cat agrees and questions the tom about deputies always becoming leader. Jayfeather then tells her the stories of Mudclaw and Hawkfrost. He finally helps relieve her of her thoughts about Rippletail, telling her every cat has a destiny and Rippletail followed his to his death, so it wasn't her fault at all. Dovepaw feels better at this, but still wants to tell Firestar about Leopardstar's death. Jayfeather becomes annoyed, saying she wouldn't have a way of explaining how she knew and Firestar couldn't know of their powers. Dovepaw is upset by this, but she is shooed off and goes to join patrols. :Brambleclaw selects her to go on border patrol with Lionblaze and himself. He chooses Ivypaw and Cinderheart to join them as well. As the patrol goes through the forest, Dovepaw sends leaves flying onto her sister's back. Her sister does the same and they begin to chase each other leading up to Dovepaw pushing Ivypaw off of a log. Dovepaw becomes worried when her sister doesn't respond after her fall, but Ivypaw is only playing dead. The sisters continue to play until they catch sight of the now full lake. They head down to it, remembering how it is just a muddy patch with dead fish. Ivypaw questions how the water came back and Dovepaw explains that all the streams are still running. Their thoughts are interrupted by their deputy who is angry with them by all the noise they made. The two feel ashamed of what they've done and agree to remark the scent markings only for Ivypaw to get a splinter in her paws. Cinderheart gets it out and Brambleclaw finds the stick that caused the problem. Dovepaw remembers when she had trotted over once before as well. The group are ordered to get rid of the wood and throw it into the lake. Just as the last one is gone, Dovepaw hears the sound of a cat hurt. She recognizes it as Jayfeather, seeing him licking himself trying to figure out what had hurt him. Dovepaw shivers for a reason she can't explain as she sees the worry in Lionblaze's eyes. It had been Jayfeather's stick. :Then Dovepaw goes to practice battle tactics in trees, with Ivypaw, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart the next morning, which is a stormy and vicious day. Firestar has decided to add new battle tactics, tree-climbing being one of them, since ThunderClan is the best climber of the four Clans. Cinderheart instructs the two apprentices to drop onto Lionblaze's shoulders, pretending he's a ShadowClan patrol, as he hunts for a squirrel, and after several tries, they successfully surprise him after a while. Dovepaw hears dogs chasing WindClan warriors, Sedgewhisker one of them, and is left in a foul mood after Lionblaze tells her she can't be as close to Sedgewhisker as she was before. After Cinderheart tells her and Ivypaw about how Longtail says he once crossed from the Great Sycamore to camp without once touching the ground, Dovepaw and Ivypaw race, but Dovepaw hops onto a branch and falls to the ground, falling onto Lionblaze. :That night, Dovepaw is unable to fall asleep. Ivypaw suggests they go out into the forest like they did before, and Dovepaw shows Ivypaw a secret way out of camp since Rosepetal is guarding the camp entrance. Dovepaw coaxes Ivypaw into going into WindClan territory to see how Sedgewhisker is doing, as she is worried about her friend after the dog attack. Eventually, they make it onto the moorlands and just outside WindClan camp. They get caught when Weaselfur raises the alarm as they talk to Sedgewhisker, causing the entire Clan to wake up. Then Heathertail and Breezepelt are chosen to lead them back to ThunderClan camp. Insisting they see Firestar, Heathertail and Breezepelt talk to Rosepetal, who is on guard, into allowing them into camp. The chapter ends as nearly every cat comes out to see why WindClan is in the camp. Dovepaw finds out that Firestar knows she is the third cat of the prophecy. :Dovepaw is first to hear that a tree is falling, and tells all the cats to clear the hollow. Mousefur is stubborn and refuses to leave, resulting in Longtail's death and Briarpaw's injured backbone. Dovepaw blames herself, saying that if she had warned the Clan faster, this wouldn't have happened, but Lionblaze tells her she did the best she could. Towards the end, Dovepaw participates in the battle against ShadowClan that Tigerstar told Ivypaw about. Night Whispers :Dovepaw gets the very first point of view in the book, just as the battle with ShadowClan is ending. She notices Firestar, who has lost a life, being dragged away from the battlefield, and Russetfur, lying dead on the ground with Blackstar bent grievingly over her. ThunderClan declares the battle done, and all the cats leave in silence. She wonders if the battle was her fault. :The next morning, after the battle, Dovepaw wakes up to voices. She hears Lionblaze and Jayfeather talking about Ivypaw, and she gets up to go join them, but Berrynose cuts her off. :Dovepaw then joins Berrynose, Ivypaw, and Cinderheart on their hunting party. All throughout their hunting trip, Dovepaw is distracted, attempting in vain to listen to Lionblaze and Jayfeather’s conversation. When she finally locates them, she hears them talking about how Ivypaw is training with the Dark Forest, and she is shocked. She continues with her training, but only half-heartedly, immersed in her own mind. Dovepaw wanders throughout the forest, still thinking. She demands to know if Ivypaw is training in the Dark Forest, and Ivypaw is defensive, saying it is only to make her a better warrior. Ivypaw is fed up with her arguments and leaves her alone. Dovepaw finds Jayfeather in his den, and they have a quarrel. :That next night, she meets Tigerheart. She follows him to the abandoned Twoleg nest where they play for a while. When Tigerheart is showing off on the beams, leaping from one to the other to the next, Dovepaw hears a crack, which reminds her of the beech tree that fell over ThunderClan's camp, and in a panic, she knocks Tigerheart from the log. When they both recover enough to look up at the beam, it looks whole, but when they look closer, they notice a tiny, fresh split in it. They joke around until Tigerheart grows serious and tells Dovepaw how much he cares about her. They decide to meet again the next day. :Lionblaze takes Dovepaw out hunting and training with her sister and Cinderheart. Lionblaze noticed that she seemed tired and weary, though he doesn't know why. Dovepaw catches a blackbird. When she does so, she hears the fox in the camp, and lets the blackbird go. They sprint towards camp, joining up with Cinderheart and Ivypaw. Lionblaze launches himself at the fox, but is knocked away, and Dovepaw joins into the fight, nipping at its legs. ThunderClan manage to drive the fox away. Dovepaw is guilty, thinking she should have heard the fox sooner, but Lionblaze soothes her by saying that she could not have been expected to hear it while she was busy hunting. Ivypaw overhears their conversation and snaps at her, asking why she always acts like she is so special even when they are so far from the hollow. They go off to fight it alone, and drive it away, out of Clan land. :Dovepaw goes to find Jayfeather, who makes his excuses and leads her away to talk. They meet Lionblaze and speak about Ivypaw and her visits to the Dark Forest. She races off to go hunt, then encounters Ivypaw, who reveals her knowledge about Dovepaw and Tigerheart's secret meetings. Dovepaw retaliates with her knowledge about the Dark Forest meetings, and Ivypaw tells her that Tigerheart visits the Dark Forest, too. However, Dovepaw refuses to believe it and tells her to leave her alone. :Lionblaze calls her to go hunting with him by the WindClan border. They leave, taking Cinderheart and Leafpool along with them. Lionblaze and Breezepelt get into a fight over a thrush and the hunting patrol intervenes. Cinderheart leads Dovepaw away from the border and Lionblaze sends her off to go hunt by herself. :That night, Dovepaw meets with Tigerheart at the arranged spot. She tells him naively about Jayfeather's herb patch. Dovepaw hears her sister, who had followed them. A ShadowClan patrol chances upon Tigerheart and the two sisters. Tigerheart quickly hides Dovepaw under a bush and Ivypaw is captured. In a panic, Dovepaw returns to the camp and goes into her den. She pretends to wake up and notice that Ivypaw is missing. The Clan learns that she has been captured by ShadowClan, though they don't know why she was out by the border at night. Dovepaw's feeling of guilt intensifies when she learns that ShadowClan will return Ivypaw in exchange for the herbs to cure Littlecloud's greencough. She confronts Tigerheart at the Gathering and demands to know why he told his Clan about the herbs. She feels hurt and betrayed by Tigerheart and ceased her meetings with him. At the end of the book, Dovepaw tells her sister of her powers and promises to take care of her. Sign of the Moon :Dovepaw goes into her warrior assessment with her mentor, Lionblaze, with Spiderleg assessing her. She has trouble with her assessment because she keeps focusing on how Ivypaw is doing with hers. She doesn't catch anything on the first part of the assessment. For the second part, she is paired with Icecloud to try hunting in pairs. She is nervous about giving a warrior instructions, but decides on catching a blackbird. When Icecloud is getting into position, Dovepaw can hear a hollow sound underneath her footsteps, and realizes that Icecloud is falling. Dovepaw tries to pull her to safety, but she falls into a tunnel and wrenches her shoulder. Lionblaze offers to get Icecloud, but since Dovepaw is smaller, she offers to get Icecloud instead. She succeeds in rescuing Icecloud. :She receives her warrior name, Dovewing, and her sister receives hers: Ivypool. She had feared that she wouldn't pass since she didn't catch anything, but because of her actions during Icecloud's accident, she was deemed worthy of becoming a warrior. She and Lionblaze both showed surprise when Spiderleg recommended her for becoming a warrior. :At the Gathering, she notices that the medicine cats are ignoring each other. She was also seen with Bumblestripe during a Gathering, and seems to show some affection for the tom. She and Tigerheart reunite, but Dovewing painfully tells him that she does not have feelings for him anymore, though this is a lie. Dovewing still loves Tigerheart, but thinks he betrayed her. She was seen thinking about Tigerheart on the way to camp, wishing that she could forget about him. While on the way back to camp, Blossomfall walks with Dovewing and tells her that she stole her brother's heart, her tone teasing but her gaze serious. :Firestar assigns her, Foxleap, and Squirrelflight to go to the mountains with Jayfeather. On the journey, Dovewing hears all the Twoleg noises and closes her eyes, too afraid to open them. Then Jayfeather tells her to block out her senses and she does, walking beside Foxleap, who appears to have a small crush on her. They also come across two dogs, and Dovewing and Foxleap are supposed to hide Jayfeather in a hedge. But the second dog, who is much, much older than the first dog, comes and barks at the other dog. Foxleap predicts playfully that the other dog was scolding the younger to stop attacking the cats, and to go back to herding the sheep. :When they arrive at the Tribe's home, she tries a nest that is lined with feathers. She hates that the feathers stick to her fur. She talks to Splash and tells her that she misses the trees and grass. After this, an eagle attacks a group of rogues, and she and Foxleap are told to stay back. When Swoop is carried off, they return to the tribe's camp to give the news. The Forgotten Warrior :Dovewing has had nightmares for a moon after they came back from their journey. Dovewing constantly has night terrors of Swoop being carried off by the hawk. Her mother, Whitewing, tries comforting her kits, and excuses them from Brambleclaw's orders. Whitewing asks her kits what is wrong, and while Ivypool doesn't want to tell her about the Dark Forest, Dovewing tells her about the nightmares. Dovewing later admits to Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Ivypool that her powers are not working since the trip to the mountains and wonders if she has lost them forever. Tigerheart tells her about Dawnpelt believing Jayfeather has killed her brother, Flametail. Tigerheart warns her a few times about this. :Cinderheart tells Dovewing about how Bumblestripe really likes her after Dovewing rejects his invitation to go for a walk. Cinderheart then advises that if there are no obstacles for getting to know someone better, then it's best if Dovewing took the opportunity. Dovewing goes to find Bumblestripe, learning at the same time her powers are back. Soon she starts having a close relationship with Bumblestripe. :During her battle training with Brambleclaw, Bumblestripe chooses Dovewing over his sister, Blossomfall. This makes Blossomfall upset when he chooses Dovewing as a partner over his littermate. At the end of the training, Blossomfall comments that Dovewing's paws were all over the place, clearly insulting her. Dovewing mentions that littermates are more important than friends to Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe replies back that he was hoping that there was more than just friendship between them. This stuns Dovewing, not knowing what to say. At the end of the chapter, she is thinking about both Tigerheart and Bumblestripe and how she cannot have Tigerheart yet she can have Bumblestripe. Throughout the book, Dovewing appears to have feelings for Tigerheart still, but is now more determined to get over him. :She and Ivypool are the first ones to really "meet" Hollyleaf for the first time in the book after she helps them escape the tunnels after WindClan knows they're being eavesdropped on. :She is the one who hears Sorreltail wailing with her kits going to be born early, and is able to find Sorreltail with Jayfeather. A few cats question how good she can hear since Sorreltail was so far away. When Sorreltail is giving birth, Jayfeather gets her to return to camp to grab some of the herbs he needed for birthing, she sprints back and meets a patrol that is heading for Sorreltail, after pausing to ask why they were leaving, she slips into the medicine cat den to receive the herbs needed. When she gives Sorreltail a stick to bite down on, Jayfeather gives her a nod of approval and Dovewing sighs knowing she finally had done something correct. :During her training with Hollyleaf in the tunnels, Hollyleaf makes her and the other cats with her find their way through the tunnels by leading them into passageways and making them find their way back. When it is Dovewing's turn she finds it very easy to do and waits a bit before going back so the others wouldn't be suspicious. Dovewing also finds it hard at first to train in the tunnels because it has small space to use her paws. :Dovewing wakes in the middle of the night yowling that WindClan was going to attack with Sol. Firestar takes quick action and gets quick patrols for the tunnel openings. A few cats are surprised how Dovewing can be so sure. When WindClan meets them, they are shocked at first as Dovewing's point of view is. At the end of the battle, she witnesses Hollyleaf's fight with Sol, but Hollyleaf does not kill him because it is against the warrior code. She lets him off with a warning, and she told him that if she sees him again, she will kill him. Hollyleaf and Dovewing then leave the tunnels, concluding the book. The Last Hope :Dovewing is first seen when she wakes Ivypool up while the tabby and white cat tries to spy on a map of the planned battle drawn by Brokenstar. Ivypool growls at her, which makes Dovewing ask her if she wanted to stay in the Place of No Stars, and is confused as to why her sister is suddenly so aggressive. :Jayfeather gathers the Three to talk about the prophecy. He tells Dovewing and Lionblaze that there is a fourth cat, much to their astonishment. Dovewing is distressed, thinking that they'd done something wrong. She, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather argue who is the fourth. Dovewing believes Ivypool to be the fourth, while Lionblaze and Jayfeather think of Hollyleaf and Mothwing respectively. :Dovewing walks away from Lionblaze who is still sitting from their talk with Jayfeather. It is noted that Dovewing is thinking so hard that she steps on a thorn and makes a squeaking noise. When she hears strange voices and smells ShadowClan, she realizes she'd crossed the border on accident. Tigerheart is one of the cats in the patrol, and he hisses to Dovewing to stay calm and that he'd get her out. He then persuades the rest of the patrol to go on without him. After the other cats had gone, they argue over Tigerheart's support of Dawnpelt's accusations against Jayfeather. Tigerheart then blurts out that he wishes they didn't argue and that he misses her. He moves closer to her and asks her to meet him that night. She reluctantly agrees and walks to the border, running so quickly that she nearly crashes into Firestar. When the ginger leader questions her distracted disposition, he assumes that she was merely listening for trouble, which annoys Dovewing. :The next day, Ivypool and Dovewing go out for a training session with Molepaw and Cherrypaw. Ivypool comments that Dovewing looks tired. Dovewing lies and says that the forest sounds kept her awake. When watching the apprentices training, Dovewing tells Ivypool there is a fourth cat, and also tells Ivypool that she thinks she is the fourth cat. Ivypool argues that she isn't, much to Dovewing's disappointment. :A ShadowClan patrol enters the ThunderClan camp after Lionblaze picks a fight with their border patrol. Firestar promises it won't happen again, and the patrol exits the camp. Dovewing watches the thorns where Tigerheart had been. Bumblestripe asks her if she wants to go hunting. She replies yes, but asks Foxleap to come too so that she and Bumblestripe aren't alone. After telling the two cats that she'd catch up, an elder bush hisses, and Tigerheart comes out, saying he'd missed her. They agree to meet again later. :She meets Tigerheart that night and they race each other. She then says that next leaf-fall he might be in ThunderClan and they could have kits. This shocks Tigerheart, but Dovewing says it's not important now. She thinks to herself that it was a dumb thing to say out loud. :In a dream, she sees Rock, Midnight, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. They talk about the prophecy. Though, Jayfeather tells Rock to stop talking in riddles and tell them who the Fourth is. Rock continues, ignoring him and informing the three that their very existence is what has doomed the Clans, as if they hadn't been born the prophecy wouldn't have been fulfilled and the Dark Forest wouldn't be rising. The dream ends, Rock telling them to find the Fourth. When they wake up, the Three talk about their dream. :While waiting for ThunderClan to leave for the full-moon gathering, Dovewing silently hopes for Tigerheart to be there. Bumblestripe offers her a mouse, but she says she isn't hungry, telling him to eat if he is. :On the way to the Gathering, Bumblestripe comments on her distraction, saying that she'd nearly run him into a tree. She snaps at him, telling him to watch where he's going, causing Bumblestripe to race ahead of her. Rosepetal catches this and asks Dovewing if she enjoys hurting his feelings telling her that it isn't a crime to like someone and to apologize. Dovewing slowly agrees, and then catches up to him, apologizing. Bumblestripe rejects her, however. :After the Gathering, Dovewing and Tigerheart are caught talking by Bumblestripe. Dovewing lies and says they were talking about the strange scents found in every Clans' territory as the leaders had discussed during the Gathering. Bumblestripe replies that he doesn't care what she does, which hurts Dovewing. :Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze tell Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool about their powers. Dovewing also agrees to go meet with the other leaders and medicine cats along with Jayfeather and Lionblaze. She then tells the other cats that she can sense things far away. They accuse her of spying, but Jayfeather says they were given powers to save, not destroy, the Clans. She concentrates hard, and listens to what is happening in the Dark Forest. The leaders agree to unite the Clans, and also agree to send three cats to each Clan from their Clan. :Tigerheart stops her when she is going back to ThunderClan camp and reveals that he'd overheard the meeting. He comments that her powers are cool, but shows concern for her safety. Dovewing comes to the full realization that Tigerheart is a ShadowClan cat as well as a Dark Forest warrior, and rejects the tabby tom, telling him that it's time to concentrate on the coming battle. :Just before the battle, Dovewing is in ThunderClan camp, giving reports on the positions of the Dark Forest cats to Firestar. She hears approaching cats and is afraid that it may be the attack, but instead it is Tigerheart and Ivypool arriving, carrying the body of Hollyleaf. Later, she hears more approaching cats, but it turns out that it's Birchfall, Blossomfall, and Mousewhisker, all arriving and declaring their loyalty to ThunderClan, warning the Clan that the Dark Forest army is coming. :During the battle, Dovewing is surprised to see Tigerheart fighting on the side of the Clans. He tells her that he was a spy for ShadowClan. Dovewing gives status reports on the other Clans during the battle, also worrying over Firestar throughout when she hears Sandstorm say that he is on his last life. When Firestar defeats Tigerstar, Dovewing is the first to announce the victory. However, she is shocked when lightning strikes a nearby tree, setting it ablaze and engulfing Firestar in smoke. She rushes up and witnesses StarClan coming to guide his spirit away. She feels powerless that she wasn't able to protect her leader despite having the power of the stars. :When Tigerheart leaves camp after Firestar dies, Bumblestripe moves closer to comfort her, and she accepts his comforts, laying her head on his shoulder. She doesn't look back at Tigerheart as he leaves. When it is time for Bramblestar to choose a deputy, she expects him to pick Lionblaze due to his power, but instead he picks Squirrelflight. Jayfeather assures her that Firestar will be fine. Dovewing spots Rock and Midnight, and hears them thank her and give her the full prophecy. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :After Bumblepaw learns the Lightning Strike technique, by his mentor, he is shown to be very eager to show the newly learned move to Dovepaw and Ivypaw. He has them pretend to be invaders, as he shows them how to stalk low, and then quickly pounce. Dovepaw seems slightly startled by the attack, while Ivypaw seems rather skeptical of it at first, until Bumblepaw finally explains the retreat and the second strike involved in the Lightning Strike technique. The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Brightheart's and Cloudtail's page that their kit Whitewing, gave birth to Dovewing and Ivypool, who both played a critical part in saving the clans from the Dark Forest. :Dovewing has her own page. She was the third cat of the prophecy. From the time she was a kit, she could hear sounds far away even beyond the lake and even picture what's happening in other territories. She assumed every cat was the same so was shocked when she learned she was the only one. She sensed beavers creating a dam and stopping the flow of water, drying up the lake. Jayfeather saw the potential of these powers, and told her to pretend it was a dream so Firestar would understand better. Still an apprentice, Dovepaw traveled with cats of other clans to find the dam and destroy it, letting the lake swell with water once again. She forged a powerful friendship with Tigerheart, one that persisted and deepened even when they returned to their clans. Even after knowing the role she will play when the Dark Forest comes, she still met with Tigerheart at night, using her powers to keep safe from detection. The looming crisis forced Dovewing to think of her loyalties and found something in Bumblestripe. She saw a future of a cat in her clan, not secret love with Tigerheart. As the Final Battle finished, Dovewing made her choice. :She appears on Ivypool's page. Ivypool is Dovewing's only littermate and were closer than hairs on a vole's pelt. Their path began to diverge when Dovepaw left to bring back the lake. When she returned, Dovepaw had the connection with cats that stretched the limits of the warrior code. Ivypaw trained hard, even though Dovepaw always seemed to hear and see things faster than anyone, On the occasion when Ivypaw makes the first catch, she knew Dovepaw let her. To Dovewing's dismay, Ivypool agreed to spy on the Dark Forest. :It is mentioned on Briarlight's page that a storm hit the woods sending a loose-rooted beech tree crashing into the hollow. Dovewing warned Firestar after she heard the tree start to fall. It is mentioned on Sol's page that Dovewing and Ivypool overheard Sol's plot to put ThunderClan and WindClan against each other. She is lastly mentioned on Rock's page. Rock blamed the existence of the three, if Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing did not come, the prophecy that involved the Dark Forest rising would not have been fulfilled. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :Dovepaw, along with her sister, Ivypaw, are sent on a patrol, headed by Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Brambleclaw asks the two warriors to take their apprentices and patrol the hollow border for foxes. Hollyleaf comments at how big the two apprentices have gotten, remembering when they were kits. When Ivypaw asks if Brambleclaw heard a fox, Dovepaw tips her head, and answers thoughtfully that she doesn't know. :Dovewing, after gaining her warrior name, explores the tunnels with Ivypool. The two cats made their way down there and ran into a small group of WindClan cats, lead by Sol. As they attempt to make their way out, helped by Hollyleaf, Dovewing shows distrust for the cat who is trying to help them, and questions her motives. Both her and Ivypool question who Hollyleaf really is, and the cat is forced to reveal herself as Hollyleaf of ThunderClan. Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *Dovewing has the ability to see places and cats that aren't around her. *There has been some confusion over the color of Dovewing's eyes. They were originally mentioned as pale gold in ''The Fourth Apprentice, and they have been called blue at every point since. Kate has stated on her Facebook page that they are pale gold,On her facebook page but Vicky has stated that she believes them to be blue on her own page.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page *Dovewing is the reincarnation of Dove's Wing. Originally, these two were not directly connected,Revealed at Wands and Worlds however, Vicky has since stated otherwise.Revealed on the Official Forum *She has kittypet blood because her grandfather, Cloudtail, was born as a kittypet. Her great-great-uncle, Firestar, was also born as a kittypet. *It was revealed by Kate that the Three did not lose their powers after the events of The Last Hope.Revealed on Kate's official blog **However, the blurb for Dovewing's Silence says that Dovewing's powers are gone.Revealed on HarperCollins' website *Kate also said that after the events of The Last Hope, Dovewing chose Bumblestripe as her mate over Tigerheart,Revealed on Kate's Blog as Bumblestripe was the more sensible option, and loving a cat from another Clan wouldn't work out well.Revealed on Kate's facebook Vicky has said that they have broken up due to Dovewing still having feelings for Tigerheart.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *In The Ultimate Guide Dovewing is shown with green eyes. *Vicky has confirmed that when Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing die they will be their own selves, not the cats that they were reincarnated from.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *She has been mistakenly called Dovepaw twice despite already earning her warrior name. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Bumblestripe (formerly):Revealed on Kate's blog Mother: :Whitewing: Father: :Birchfall: Sister: :Ivypool: Grandmothers: :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: Grandfathers: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: Great-Grandmothers: :Princess: :Brindleface: :Frostfur: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App :Robinwing: Uncles: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Snowpaw: :Dewpaw: Aunts: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Amberpaw: Great Uncles: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Four unnamed kits: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits: :Ravenpaw: Great Aunt: :Cinderpelt: Great-Great Uncle: :Firestar: Cousins: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Molepaw: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernpaw: :Hollypaw: :Sorrelpaw: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations }} Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Main Character Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters